dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultimate Gogeta
thumb|right|300px|Allahu Akbar, again!thumb|left|300px|Allahu Akbar! Here is my Present -SSJ Yamcha I'm not changing my mind on that. I was bored, so I just decided "Ah what the heck." and edited a page. Also, where did you get that "Zardoria" pic from? I have that same pic for my "Zarboria" page . Random User When did I ever say I hated you? Just because I blocked you doesn't mean I had hatred for you. Random User I barely go on the fanon wiki now. Anyways, this wiki just isn't my type. Random User Because I am a random user. I came, edited, then moved on. Random User Well for one, you guys always leave links that don't work, some of your pages have completely unnecessary categories, and your decisions on how to become admin and bureaucrat aren't really clever. You shouldn't give someone high ranking rights just because they made a lot of edits. Random User Now you've got it all wrong. I'm not making fun of your wiki. I'm just pointing out what really isn't..well...necessary. I'm just making suggestions here. And you trying to ban me just because I'm voicing my opinion is highly not admin worthy. If you want to ban me, go right ahead, but if someone like a wikia staff had seen your actions on this wiki, you and your wiki would have a bad reputation. Random User Gogeta,tell me how u did the Super Saiyan 9 thing, ill neerd it for my fannon pagesUltimate Vegito 13 22:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) If that was the case, I would've done that. Not to be mean or offensive, but i have a certain style of 'artwork'. As admin (and future bureaucrat), u need it teach me three goddamn things: 01. Templates 02. The Picture Manipulation Thingy 03. SIG! Ultimate Vegito 13 22:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, thatz because im a naturally-born editor, much better than the likes of u. And i never been in a Wiki before, so I don''t say the damn contents. Now r u goin 2 me a good founder and show me the things or be a jackass and keep laughing at a fruitless joke?Ultimate Vegito 13 23:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC)'' I speak in a composed manner, and ur outrageous. Wow, i really wasnt trying 2 make fun of u. Now I noe why this Wiki hasn't got 2 1000 pages yet. 2 many people around here r 2 egoish (i think thatz a word, but u noe what i mean).Ultimate Vegito 13 23:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) PS. Dont curse at me if u noe whatz good 4 u LOLOL! Look back in ur messages boss, i said certain people- never u. How about u stop indirectly assuming things eh? Now can I learn the three contents. At least the templates because it'll help out the WikiUltimate Vegito 13 23:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) im on chatUltimate Vegito 13 23:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) srry but the template isn't working...Ultimate Vegito 13 02:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Gogeta, ur new super layout is confusing. I cant edit **** with this new layout. Change it to the old way so i can create ssj 6-8Ultimate Vegito 13 23:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You can call it an upgrade, but if itz hard to edit on that shit, ru goin 2 call it an effecrtive upgrade?''No i dont think so...Ultimate Vegito 13 00:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont edit things just to make edits. ur jus jealous that ur getting beaten at ur own game. Straighten up Gogeta-ur gettin increasinly tenseUltimate Vegito 13 00:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) advanced stuff? thatz because ur founder and u should be looking at ur so called advanced stuff. but tell me this Gogeta. If u look at the advanced stuuf, ur editing should be more fluent. But how come i beat u and i dont look at this advanced stuff?Ultimate Vegito 13 00:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes Gogeta I agree with that all. U made the wiki and itz going beautifully. But if u are a true founder and ur really passionate bout the Wiki, i cant be beaten by badges or editsUltimate Vegito 13 00:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) not what i intended 2 say. Ur passed grandfather has nothing 2 do with it. Like i said, ur passionate-ur invincible PS- U have my condelences 4 ur passed grandfather Ultimate Vegito 13 00:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) If u keep sendin me retarted messages, idk wat 2 tell u. If u have apssion u shouldve showed that a long time ago. I still noe u have passion but getting beat by some with a lower rank than u is embaarassing. Kinda feelz funny givin advice 2 a 14 yea oldUltimate Vegito 13 00:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ''my chat works- that must be a lot of copying and pasting u did...Ultimate Vegito 13 02:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) be on chat...Ultimate Vegito 13 02:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) listen gogeta- me need a namekian edit track 4 because itll be fun 4 more editors (and playing catchup 4 u). But plezz dont embarass me, the userz, and this Wiki and call urself Founder by NOT HAVING A PICCOLO PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ultimate Vegito 13 02:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) oh no, plezz dont cry-ki- i mean man, i thought GR said u throw temper tantrums but not this type....Ultimate Vegito 13 02:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC)v v Really? R u serious Vegito? GR Srry GR, but itz jus really funny... '' -___- 01. Listen to me 02. Cool it 03. Im not making fun of you, take a joke a lot of people look at u for guidance, dont mislead them 04. I like to see how this Wiki manages without me, and how the userz take that 05. '''NEVER CURSE AT ME-IM WARNING YOU' Ultimate Vegito 13 02:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ur 14? Make me believe it by acting like one- i honestly dont believe ur 14, behave like a man Gogeta, and chill PS. Superb photo btwUltimate Vegito 13 03:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) XD, thatz tuff, ima try 2 to one like that--btw letz see u act like 14 year oldz. First duel of thumb is- CHILLUltimate Vegito 13 03:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Youre beginning to worry me, time to leave u in the dust again..lol and... why the fuck didnt u tell me there was a Energy Attack edit track u greedy -__-, ill get u back 4 thisUltimate Vegito 13 03:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) woah!!! i think Vegito went a litte too far there dont u aggre? GR '''GR...WHY THE HECK RU GETTIN IN R UH... CONVERSATION!!!' ? nice pic btwUltimate Vegito 13 03:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Gogeta i wanted to ask u if its alright if i did a feedback poll in the end of all my pages? or is it only for fanon? i want feedback but ur boss so...Ultimate Vegito 13 06:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Heh, just level 26? I'm level 45! Not like anyone cares, but just rubbing it in their face Gogeta i want to put a poll at the end of all my fanon pages... i wanted to ask u permission before doin so... and merry chiristmas btw :-\ RRRGGGHHH oh well. I knew that it wouldnt last 4 long. dude u r amazing. GogetaRules 00:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) PPS. did u see my cat yoshi on my user page? :-) WWOORRDD!!!!!! I PASSED U AGAIN!!!!!GR ''seriously GR, u guyz r neck and neck. u 2 shouldnt worry about urselves./ oh really? GR I YO FACE 1. I AM AHEAD IN POINTS L|KE A ROCKET. 2. I HAVE 1,000 edits, SO I NEED 1,000 TO GO!!! WOOP!! .'GogetaRules' .'Talk • •'''Blog.'' 20:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC)